rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Spencer
Miss Spencer is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Taskmaster". Her Japanese voice actress is Satsuki Yukino. She was dubbed by Rachel Walzer in the first game, with Karen Strassman voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background "Finally, the Rumble Rose... Wrestling takes me back to my (school) days. ...I have come to find Miss Welsh! She is one of my precious students. ...deep inside that rough exterior lies a kind girl. Dropping out of school seems uncharacteristic of her, so she must have a good reason. Why (she) would dare enter such a dangerous tournament is beyond me. I must retrieve her post haste, she has missed far too many days of school." '-Miss Spencer (during her Prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html Miss Spencer is a history teacher who's come to the Rumble Roses tournament in order to find her wayward pupil Rebecca Welsh (aka Candy Cane) and make her return to school. Miss Spencer was captain of her wrestling team when she was at school, so she's well-equipped to enter the ring if necessary- either to help her erring pupil or to exert a little discipline on the other contestants. Despite her rather prim and proper attitude, displays of what she considers 'unruly' behavior can rouse her to take strong action against what she see's as 'naughty' miscreants. She is a fan of the pop singer Aisha, but after meeting her during the tournament, she quickly criticizes her for being a 'bad role model'. Spencer is also shocked to find that some of the younger contestants, like Aigle and Makoto are out of school (despite the nomad having never even been to school!) As for Anesthesia, Spencer makes clear that does not like'' "the cut of that woman's jib."'' She becomes certain that she has nothing but ill-intent for Candy after the nurse makes some 'inappropriate' comments. Whether Miss Spencer's own apparently very affectionate attitude towards Candy Cane is also 'inappropriate' is uncertain, but she is more than ready to defend her favorite pupil from all threats. Personality As a teacher, Spencer could be viewed as "old-fashioned", due to her strong belief in discipline, as well the importance of good behavior and the value of studying. However, she's not nearly as stiff and straight-laced as some might see her (specifically Candy Cane). In fact, she has a number of hobbies- including writing poetry. She also seems to know how to play the guitar... During her and Candy Cane's tag-team intro, she surprises Candy by replacing one of the guitarists (without her having realized it). Spencer appears to be one of the few contestants in the tournament with no self-serving ambitions. Her sole motive for entering is to find Candy Cane (who she calls "Miss Welsh"). She's essentially a kind and caring person, and refuses to simply dismiss "Rebecca" as a hopeless case. Instead, she sees her as a sort of 'rough diamond', believing that she has the potential to be a good student and that she can achieve this with her guidance. While her reasons for caring so much are a matter for speculation , she has gone to great lengths in an effort to put her on 'the right path'. She's also protective of Candy, becoming upset when she climbs onto ring post (after they've won a tag match), since her underwear is revealed to the audience in the process. Spencer may also be somewhat self-conscious about being older than most of the other competitors in the tournament (in some cases, as much as a decade). This may be suggested by her stated weight of 106 lbs being highly improbable - given both her body type and that Candy Cane's stated weight is 119 lbs! Appearance Spencer is tall and fair-skinned, with bright green eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. She's also fairly busty, with ample hips. Notably, she has a small 'beauty-mark' to the left of her lips, as well as somewhat pronounced cheekbones. Her hair is a bright yellow color in the first game, while it's a somewhat darker shade of blond in the sequel. Its pulled into a loose bun at the back and parted over her right eye, letting the rest fall in a long wave to the left. She's often depicted (in promotional art/images and cut-scenes) as wearing a pair of red oval reading glasses. She also wears fairly subdued makeup: including dark eye-liner and eye-shadow, along with pale pink lipstick and blusher. Spencer's normal ring costume includes an off-white ruffled dress shirt with the sleeves folded up past her elbows and the collar upturned. The front of the dress is open about midway down her cleavage- which she keeps covered with a bright red ascot around her neck. She wears thin black pads over both elbows and red and black fingerless grappling gloves. Around her waist is a red leather belt with metal hoops in it, and both the belt and the back of her gloves feature the golden emblem of (presumably) a company called Aphrodite Paris. She has a short reddish-brown skirt, that's split in the front over both thighs, with a pair of of black work-out shorts underneath. She wears dark stockings and red and black knee pads (also with the same logo), and high-heeled wrestling boots that come up to her knees. When Miss Spencer wins enough matches and her popularity with the crowd gets high enough (+80% popularity), she achieves Super Star status and unlocks a flashy new outfit. At the start of her altered introduction, she's still wearing her old costume. However, she quickly changes clothes - along with her title which becomes "The Ex-Teacher." She appears to have two thin gold chains wrapped multiple times around her neck, with a single gold locket attached to one and three attached to the other. The centerpiece of this new outfit is a butterfly-shaped top. It's made of a shiny blue material (possibly leather) with the edges lined with rhinestones. The 'cups' of the top (which are tied together behind her neck) form the upper halfs of the "wings", with the lower segments coming down over her abs and tied behind her lower back. In addition Spencer wears a pair of thin blue elbow pads and partial gloves (with frilly lace on the edge) which match the texture and the studded design of the top. She also has on a pair of shiny blue bell-bottoms, with splits on the sides (below knee-level) and fancy ruffles, along with a pair of high-heeled boots. In the first game, when fighting in Mad Mud Matches, Spencer wears a high-cut white tank top (over a black bikini top), a pair of cut-off denim short-shorts (with a black bikini underneath) and sandals. Despite promotional images of her wearing her glasses while in this outfit, she doesn't actually fight in them (in either game). In the second game, when taking part in Queen's Matches on the beach, Miss Spencer now sports a rather fancy one-piece swimsuit. The majority of it is composed of a semi-transparent material (that conforms to her figure almost like silk), with segments around the top and bottom being made of a dull gray-purple material. There are four rows of jeweled strands running between the two 'top' segments. The 'bottom' segment is designed to look like it's made of randomly shaped pieces, with the shiny material making them resemble bits of stained-glass. She also wears a pair of sandals as well. Fighting Style Having wrestled back in high school, Miss Spencer is now able to make use of this experience when fighting in the ring. Because of this, she's skilled in both grappling and performing suplexes, making her quite adept at performing a variety of humiliation-building moves. Because she's so technical, Miss Spencer can execute a variety of suplexes, as shown when she performs her Lethal Move when she performs three different suplexes at a time. It's advised that the player learn these moves quickly. With her stats built up high enough, she can become quite a force to contend with in the ring. Conversely, Spencer is quite weak when it comes to conventional striking attacks. And this limitation often becomes a liability in matches where dealing damage (aka, wearing down the fighter) is essential, so she's at serious disadvantage when it comes to Street Fights. Though this can be somewhat alleviated by building up her striking stats. While her strikes don't do much damage, they are likely to put her enemy off balance- thus allowing her to get them into a hold. Keep in mind that Spencer is not built for taking damage over a lengthy period of time, as it puts her at risk of succumbing to the attacks of her opponents as a match drags on. Spencer's ideal match types are singles- especially Pure Humiliation Matches. It's best to use caution against heavy hitters, like Dixie Clemets or Aisha, especially during Street Fights. Despite the hostility between them, she does best in Tag-Matches when paired with Candy Cane.http://faqs.ign.com/articles/699/699595p1.html Killer Move *'Dynamic Punch:' A combo that utilizes Miss Spencer's striking abilities. She begins with alternately slapping her opponent in the face. On the last slap, Miss Spencer's opponent is left in a daze. She finishes the move with a solid punch across her opponent's cheek, turning them around and knocking them to the mat. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Miss Spencer's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Tricolor Suplex Hold:' A multi-throw that utilizes Miss Spencer's strength. It is a combination of three different suplexes, with a pin at the end. The first throw consists of Miss Spencer standing behind her opponent and grabbing them around their waist, She then lifts them up, and falls backwards while bridging her back and legs, slamming her opponent down to the mat shoulder and upper back first. After completing the first throw, Miss Spencer keeps the hold applied and rolls herself into the same position. She then transitions into a full nelson hold. Miss Spencer bridges her back, lifting her opponent over and slamming them their shoulders and upper back down to the mat. After completing the second throw, Miss Spencer keeps the hold applied and rolls herself into the same position. She then transitions into another hold, placing her hands palm down flat against her opponent's upper back. Miss Spencer then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards, arching her back and legs and then slamming the opponent down to the mat shoulder and neck first. She bridges her body to pin her opponent. **Only Miss Spencer can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Miss Spencer must be facing the back of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. *'Special Lesson:' A special move that utilizes Miss Spencer's teaching background with her wrestling skills. She first starts by bringing her opponent into a seated position. She grabs her opponent's right arm and steps over it with her left leg. Miss Spencer takes out a textbook and places it in her opponent's hand. She grabs the other wrist of her opponent and pulls so that the arm is held bent against their back, applying pressure to the shoulder joint. Miss Spencer finishes the move by slamming her opponent's head into the textbook, knocking them on their back. **Only Super Star Miss Spencer can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Miss Spencer must be facing her opponent's head, while they are lying on the mat. **The textbook Miss Spencer hands her opponent is called "The History of Wrestling" Humiliation Move *'Teacher Lock:' A hold that utilizes Miss Spencer's submission abilities. With her opponent on their back, she grabs her opponent's legs and spreads them out wide. Next, Miss Spencer grabs her opponent's right arm and places it in between their legs. She immobilizes the right arm by placing her opponent's right leg on top of it. Miss Spencer then places her opponent's left arm on top of the right leg, and immobilizes the other limbs by placing her opponent's left leg on top of the rest. Next, she turns her opponent over so they are on their knees, bent over with their bottoms facing up. Miss Spencer finishes the move by sitting cross-legged on her opponent's back, humiliating them into submission. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *Miss Spencer's theme "I'm Too Virtuous" is one of two songs that was composed, arranged, and performed by acclaimed composer Akira Yamaoka. The theme returned in the sequel in 2006. Yamaoka is best know for his work in the games in the Metal Gear Solid, Silent Hill, and Castlevania game series.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_Yamaoka *It has been rumored that Miss Spencer's theme was originally going to be the song "Hot For Teacher" by Van Halen. This is certainly possible, given that David Lee Roth's "Yankee Rose" was used. *With a stated age of 28 years old, Spencer is the oldest competitor in the Rumble Roses games (not counting the cyborg Lady X). Apart from Dixie (26) and Aisha (24), all the others with stated ages are under 21. Anesthesia could perhaps be older than Spencer but her age is unknown. Benikage and Evil Rose also have no stated age but are probably younger. *She's the only rose to wear glasses. *Although she and Candy Cane are from Canada, but where in Canada is currently unknown to this day, however fans therorized she might of came from Alberta; which is the home proviance of the Hart family, Canada's most famous wrestling family. References Category:Characters Category:Babyfaces